Cursed Blessing
by Akito-Yagami
Summary: Cursed Blessing - A Witch Hunter Robin Fanfic
1. Cursed Blessing Chapter 1 Lost

Cursed Blessing - A Witch Hunter Robin Fanfic  
  
Chapter 1 – Lost   
By: Akito Yagami

* * *

My first true fanfic . this is chapter one of a five chapter series. Of course has to do with Witch Hunter Robin and few others too =D hope you like it

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, a slight blur, and then things came into focus. The dampness soon set in as he looked around. It was raining heavily and he had fallen asleep in a large cardboard box in a secluded alley. He sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes as the dampness slowly seeped into the box.   
  
"Where am I...?" he asked himself as if he expected to know the answer. The past few hours had been a daze. "Why does my head hurt so... so many images and names rushing to me..." his head pounded intensely as he growled a bit trying to keep his thoughts together.   
  
A familiar odor soon filled his nostrils as he looked around curiously. "That smell... it's... blood..." He looked around frantically his ears flattening against his head as he searched for the source of the scent. He slowly ventured out of his current shelter, his eyes widened in an instant as he stared at the sight before him. Blood smeared all over the walls, limbs and organs of nearby homeless people who once took residence there, strewn about the fire escapes and dumpsters. Almost as if these people had spontaneously combust.   
  
"Wha... what happened here?" He stepped back a bit in an alchemy of horror and awe. He brought his hands to his face as if to wipe the images from his eyes. Then it was apparent who had done this. His hands stained with the blood his claws lined with remains of flesh. He had done this. He refused to believe it though.  
  
"No... N... Not again..." He growled angrily to himself as he ran down the street and faded into the distance. His head still pounding.  
  
"Robin!" A rather agitated voice exclaimed as the young woman quickly snapped out of her daze. "Sorry... my mind wandered..." she said in a soft meek voice looking around at the rest of her team mates.   
  
Chief Kosaka continued to speak his voice still somewhat aggravated but passing as he explained what they had stumbled upon.   
  
"Early this morning a report came into the Tokyo PD about some sort of domestic violence. However upon further investigation it became apparent it was much more then that..." Images began to display on the team mates monitors of the crime scene.   
  
Chief Kosaka continued "The police wrote it off as a gang fight, just your average turf war so the public doesn't get too spooked about it" Amon looked up at Kosaka and spoke in his usual soft monotone voice "And let me guess you think there's something more here?"  
  
"That's correct Amon. As you can see this was no gang fight. As of yet no statements to the press has been made aside from it being a gang fight, as you can imagine they are trying to keep everything hush hush." Amon zooms in on the blood smears on the alley. He examined them closely as the rest of the team listens.   
  
"Let me guess you think this is the work of a Witch?" Amon speaks still examining the images. "We're not entirely sure. Whether this is just another gang fight or not. I want you and Robin to go and investigate." Amon got up from his seat and nodded to Robin. "We'll look into it..."  
  
The pair slowly walked down to the parking area of STN-J. "Amon..." Robin began to speak as he opened the car and got in. "What is it?" He replied not looking over to her just focusing on putting the vehicle in motion. "I... I don't think it was a witch that did this..." "You don't think I know that...?" She looked over to him a slight confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"   
  
They pull out of the parking lot and begin to drive to crime scene. "When ever an incident is too bizarre for the Tokyo PD to handle they dump it on us... Whether it has relevance to the Seeds or not..." "So you're saying you believe it was a gang fight then...?" Amon looked over at Robin for a bit as they stop at a red light. "All I'm saying is... It's unnatural... but humans have been known to cause the unnatural..." She looked down at Amon's side to his firearm, the ammunition filled with the familiar green liquid. "If you don't think it's a witch... then why are you bringing Orbo?" He looked over at her before slowly taking off at the sign of the green light. "You never know..."  
  
The pounding slowly ceased as he opened his eyes. "It stopped..." He found himself on the roof top of a building looking down at the strange city in which he was now apart of. He watched as a black vehicle pulled up the alley and two people emerged from it, one a man in a long trench coat and sunglasses, the other a young girl dressed in black Goth styled dress, her hair was blonde and up into the most peculiar of hair styles. He blinked to himself watching them for a moment before pulling back and leaning against an Air-conditioning unit on the side of the rooftop. He was pretty sure not many in this city were use to seeing Neko-Jin. And he wanted to avoid all unnecessary attention.  
  
"Akito-kun..." he sat up almost instantly and looked around. That voice he recognized it. "Tsu-chan...?" He shook his head a bit and sighed. She really wasn't there. She had chosen to leave him to go on her own. Perhaps it was the feeling of abandonment that was consuming him, but he was not himself lately.  
  
He had only closed his eyes for a moment but hours had past. It was now dark once again and the black car that was parked in front of the alley was gone now. Akito breathed a soft sigh of relief as he leapt down from the roof to the street landing effortlessly on the street below. "I need to find something to help conceal me better... I don't need too much attention..."  
  
With a quick sweep of the area he found a clothing store it was obviously closed by this time but that never stopped him in the past. He closed his eyes and concentrated a small amethyst flame emitted from his finger tip as he slide it into the lock of the door. After a moment a slight click was heard as he turned the door knob and crept in. He wiped a small amount of sweat from his forehead he had never used his powers for something like that before. Mostly it was just for blowing things up or incinerating unlikely victims.   
  
He was lucky this seemed to be a second-hand store so there was no such alarm. He rummaged through some near by clothing racks and emerged with a black beanie with red trim and a long black trench coat. He set his Katar on the table for a moment as he put on the trench coat to hide his tail and strapped the sheath of the katar on the inside of the coat. He perked his ears up as he placed the beanie on his head so that he would look somewhat normal.   
  
He left the store locking the door behind him as he wandered down the street. After a few moments of walking aimlessly he heard a soft rumble as he looked back and saw a Vespa driving up. He looked at the driver it was the girl from before at the alley way. She looked back at him for a moment as she slowed herself to a stop and blinked. Akito looked over at her and turned to gaze at her. "Umm... Can I offer you a ride?" The girl spoke softly almost afraid of him. "S... Sure..." Akito replied as he slowly walked over to her, he didn't know why he had accepted the ride. But it sure beat walking.   
  
"Do you normally pick up strangers at night...?" Akito asked a slight hint of concern and cynicism. "No I don't... Something just told me to stop and see if you needed a ride... My name is Robin, Robin Sena" He nodded and slowly got on the back of the Vespa which obviously was not meant to seat two. "I'm Akito... Akito Yagami... Pleasure to meet you, Miss Sena." Robin started up the Vespa and slowly began to drive.   
  
"Where are you headed Akito?" She asked her eyes focused on the road in front of her quivering a bit as his hands held fast around her waist to stay on. "I don't know... I'm... I'm lost..." 


	2. Cursed Blessing Chapter 2 Amethyst

OK . after weeks of beating around the bush I finally finished Chapter 2 of my Witch Hunter Robin Fanfic. it continues the story set up in the first chapter. once again this is part two of a five chapter series . hope you all enjoy it  
  
Cursed Blessing  
  
A Witch Hunter Robin Fanfic By: Akito Yagami  
  
Chapter 2 – Amethyst  
  
The Vespa slowly stopped as the engine ceased its rumble. Robin looked back at the stranger she had picked up. She didn't know much about him, and in fact if circumstances had been different she wouldn't have picked him up at all. His arms were firm around her waist and it was apparent he had fallen asleep holding her.   
  
"Hey..." she poked him on the top of the head a bit curiously. He hadn't told her where he was going so she had brought him back to her place. He looked so lost and confused in his sleep. She poked him again a little harder this time to try to rouse him from his slumber. "Akito we're here..." he slowly lifted his head and released his grip on her as he blinked and looked up at the girl he had just met. "Where is here?" he asked still slightly disoriented. "My apartment, I'm just renting for now..."  
  
Akito dismounted the Vespa and rubbed his head as he slowly followed Robin inside and to her room. He remained quiet during this time still in a slight daze sleep and disorientation from not knowing where he was.  
  
Robin opened the door slowly and let Akito into her room as she closed the door behind her slowly. "Sorry it's not much..." "It's fine..." Akito retorted in a mixture of agitation and weariness. "There's only one bed though..." Robin stated in a rather timid voice feeling as if she had agitated her guest. "I'll just sleep in the corner, it's really not a problem to me... just tired of being wet..." Still in a groggy daze Akito took off his beanie and threw it down in the area he had chosen to sleep in. Robin's eyes widened almost instantly as they locked onto Akito's cat- like ears on top of his head. Akito's ears twitched slightly not paying any attention to Robin as he removed the trench coat and tossed it with the beanie. His tail now came into Robin's view. He stretched a bit his tail stood on end for a moment as he looked back at Robin.  
  
"Hey do you have a place I can wash up?" Akito blinked and rubbed his eyes as the reality of what he had done soon set in. Robin stared at him somewhat in shock and disbelief as she rose to her feet covering her mouth a bit. "Let me explain..." Akito murmured almost hysterically. Robin's gaze did not change as she slowly got up and walked toward him. Akito gulped a bit in fear, how could he forget he was not in his own realm? How could he have been so careless?  
  
"K... K..." Robin muttered her arms slowly extended as Akito slowly backed into the wall with a small hint of fear. Robin firmly placed her hands over the ears and slowly rubbed them. "K... Kawaii..." Akito's face went pale for a moment then he breathed a sign of relief as she slowly closed his eyes relieved.   
  
"Th... Thanks..." Akito muttered after a moment of silence as he slowly collected his thoughts. "Are they real?" Robin asked as she still fondled the ears as Akito couldn't help but release a soft purr. "Yes they are quiet real..." Akito managed despite the relaxation over taking him. Robin's hands slowly returned back to her as she continued to gaze. "What are you...?" Akito looked down a bit unable to answer. "Are you a witch? Perhaps, one with shape-shifting powers?" Akito looked up at the young girl in front of him. "No I'm not a witch; sadly I'm much worse..."   
  
Their eyes met for a moment. "Your eyes they beautiful... I've never met someone with amethyst colored eyes..." "They are part of my heritage..." Akito answered as he looked down at her. "Heritage...?" Robin asked still in shock from the discovery she had made.   
  
"I... I'm from another realm... but even that realm is not my home. I am a Neko-Jin, a cat person if you wish to call me that... My name is Akito Yagami, Descendant of the Yagami Clan, Bearer of the Orochi bloodline. Third ruler of the Neko-Jin realm. Although... I am a ruler no more..."  
  
Robin listened intently as she slowly sat down on the bed and tried to take in as much as she could. "Is more of your kind...?" Akito blinked a bit and shook his head; he sat next to her on the bed and proceeded to tell her his story. "In the third great Nekonian war many of my kind were killed off. The few that remained choose to follow a new order. I left my kingdom for obvious reasons... I was tired of war... tired of fighting... that war took something from me..."  
  
Akito slowly wiped his eyes as he tried to hold back a tear at the remembrance of long dead friends and family. "We were a peaceful race, yet known for our great warriors... The real reason I left was because... my kingdom... did not accept my mate..." "Mate...?" Robin asked a tad confused. "When a Neko-Jin takes a mate, a life-partner, an other half... it is for life."   
  
Robin nodded she understood what he meant, although she had lived in a convent most of her life she was not without simple urges and desires. The desire to have someone to hold, someone to love, someone to love her in return. She shook her head a bit as to not let it get to her. "Where is your mate now...? Is she in this realm as well...?" Akito looked up at Robin his eyes grew heavy. "No... She... choose another path... she left me alone... I don't remember much about getting here... it was a blind fury... I've done things I'm not proud of..."  
  
"I do not intend to stay here long..." Akito assured her as he got up. "I will be gone by morning... I need to find a way back to my realm..." Robin rose and looked at him. "Wait... I can help you... I am a craft-user... I'm in tune with supernatural entities... maybe that is why I stopped to pick you up..." "You don't need to help me... Something got loose... I don't want you to get hurt..." Akito looked at her already he felt penitent for her taking him in. "You won't hurt me..."  
  
"I feel tired... forgive me I need to rest..." Robin nodded and laid him down on the bed. "You can rest here..." "I won't this is your bed... I am just a bother here..." "I insist!" Robin retorted.  
  
Akito nodded and smiled. "I have an idea..." He closed his eyes and slowly began to glow a light amethyst, as his form shrunk down until he was the a small black cat looking up at her. "Wow..." Robin muttered never ceasing to be amazed by her guest. "What else can you do...?" she asked still in awe from the strange transformation that had occurred in front of her. "I am a man of many useless talents..." Akito muttered to her still in his feline form. He slowly turned to curl around her feet as Robin crawled into bed. "Don't worry if someone walks in... they will just think you picked up a pet..." Robin nodded as she reached over to turn off the light. Akito began to purr as was his nature. Many times he had done the same thing to Tsunami, wrapped himself around her feet to keep her warm while she slept. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering but could not hold the few tears that feel as he slowly but sorrowfully drifted to into the mists of Morpheus. 


	3. Cursed Blessing Chapter 3 Dreams

Chapter 3 of my Witch Hunter Robin Fanfic, has many of my personal real life fears incorporated into this chapter.

* * *

Cursed Blessing  
A Witch Hunter Robin Fanfic  
By: Akito Yagami

* * *

Chapter 3 – Dreams  
  
Robin slowly got out of bed careful not to wake her sleeping guest. She looked down at the black cat that slept at the foot of her bed as she smiled a bit. She didn't normally have guests over but this was different, something drew her to him. She fixed her hair as she did every morning and dusted herself off. She had slept with her clothing on due to the fact that she had come home late and with a guest on top of that. On her way out of the room she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a short note and left it by Akito's head so he would see it when he woke up.  
  
Robin looked around a bit as she emerged from her room. Touko had already left for the day, leaving Robin the usual pitcher of coffee. She made her way outside to her Vespa; she put on her helmet as she stopped to think for a moment. Even though she still knew very little about her guest, she felt his pain. She didn't understand everything about him, but it was there. She shook her head a bit and started up the Vespa she was going be late if she procrastinated any longer.  
  
Desperation. Fear. Hopelessness. All of these things became him in a heart beat. He clawed frantically at the consuming darkness all around him, but it did nothing at all. He tried to growl but he had no voice in this place. He tried to struggle against his bindings but the efforts were futile.   
  
"Oh how the mighty Neko-Jin king has fallen..." A familiar voice uttered with a slight chuckle. The darkness slowly subsided for a moment as Akito looked up the person approaching him. His eyes widened in an instant with anger and fear all at once. Before him stood another Neko-Jin but he was different then him, but was so much like him. The Neko-Jin slowly spread its bat-like wings and wrapped them back around himself as he looked down at Akito. He smirked down at Akito helpless in this position; he raised a hand and snapped it causing a shadowy tentacle wrapped around Akito's mouth to vanish.  
  
"N...Nova!" Akito exclaimed hysterically as he looked up at him. "How is it your out?! I'm still myself how is it you exist?!" Nova smirked slightly and ran his hand over Akito's cheek caressing it before slowly raking a claw across it; it drew a small amount of blood that fell effortlessly down into nothingness. Nova watched it with a sadistic glee as his gaze moved back up to Akito's. "Silly silly Akito... You know I've always been here with you... how could I leave you side?" "No this isn't happening; I'm not supposed to be here... when I separate myself... I didn't separate myself! Where is Dream?!" Akito retorted part yelling and part whimpering.   
  
"Dream...?" Nova placed a hand to his lips innocently and released a soft almost feminist giggle. "Ah yes... your good side... let's just say the pain was too great for him... when Tsunami abandoned you... you knew there were consequences, looks like Dreamy is no where in sight..."  
  
Akito hung his head as he began to sob lightly trying to fight back tears that flowed readily down his face. "Just like all the others before her..." Nova spoke down on him. "Whores... sluts... all of them..." Akito growled despite his tears. "Sh... Shut up... just Shut Up! Tsunami isn't like them... she... isn't..." "What's the matter Akito? You don't sound so sure of yourself..." Nova cackled slightly as he brought up one tentacle to force Akito's head up.   
  
"Let's have a look shall we...?" Nova slowly moved his hands in a circular motion. An orb of amethyst began to materialize before him. Akito tried to shake his head to free himself from his bindings only causing them to tighten even tighter around him. An image began to display on the orb, as Nova cackled slightly. A girl, with red hair, blonde bangs. It was Tsunami, he recognized her with out a second thought. The orb continued to display its images. She was walking hand in and hand with Akito, they looked so happy, Akito remembered that moment so well. "Please... no more..." Akito murmured pleadingly at Nova. "But we've just begun my dearest Akito."   
  
"I'll always be by your side... always be by your side... always..." Tsunami's words echoed from the orb as Akito clenched his fists angrily. "She said she would always be by your side... where is now Akito?" Nova smirked and chuckled sadistically. "You don't understand... you don't even know me at all!!!" Akito shouted angrily at him as the tears streamed down his face greedily. Nova leant down and smirked as he slowly licked over his face lapping up his tears. "But my dearest Akito... I am a part of you... I know everything about you... even some things about your self you've tried to pretend didn't exist..." Nova smiled down at him almost sweetly for a moment, but it was apparent he pitied him.  
  
Nova leaned down to his ear and blew into it before he uttered "You feel it don't you... Orochi, it struggles against the chains you've bound on it. You let it out when you were angry... all those dead people... it was just like old times wasn't it" Nova smirked down at him as Akito growled angrily and snarled in Nova's face vainly as he struggled against the shadowy tentacles that bound him. "Even now your anger fuels it dearest Akito, fuels me... soon we'll be free again... like old times" Akito's eyes flared violently a bright shade of Amethyst as he could feel himself slowly loosing his hold.  
  
Robin entered the elevator that took her up to STN-J headquarters. She fixed her hair a bit the best she could, she hadn't really had a lot of time to get ready in the morning seeing as how the events of the previous evening kept her up and she had gotten little sleep. The elevator opened and she stepped out, her mind was still in a daze a mixture of lack of sleep and confusion, she paid little attention to the other member's greetings.  
  
"Boy Robin you look beat!" Yurika said finally said managing to snap Robin out of her daze. She looked up at Yurika and nodded "Yea I didn't get much sleep last night..." "Didn't get much sleep? Did you spend all last night with a guy? Your hair is a mess!" Yurika said teasingly as she poked Robin's cheek. Robin's cheeks instantly flushed as she snapped back in her soft voice "That's... That's none of your Business!..." "Oh so it was a guy!" Yurika giggled almost ecstatic with glee. "How was it Robin? Was it your first time? Are you still sore? It usually does hurt the first time don't worry." "Wh... What!?" Robin's cheeks flushed even a brighter shade of pink as she stood there almost speechless "It's not what you think!" she tried to explain to Yurika "mmhmm I wonder what Amon is going to think of all this!" "I told you! Nothing happened!"  
  
Amon walked up and looked at the pair that conversed, over hearing some of it. He scowled but managed to conceal any hint of jealousy in his voice "Robin Director Takuma wants a word with us..." Robin stood up almost in fear and tried to cover her blush and nodded. "O-Of course!"  
  
Amon remained silent during this time; Robin followed him closely her cheeks slowly returning back to normal as they stood before Director Takuma. "Amon. Robin. Good you're both here, things have changed..." 


End file.
